I Will Be Brave
by Splatter Paint
Summary: A story about fear and hope. Lilly's on an emotional rollar coaster. Mileys at the controls. femslash. Liley
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Be Brave.**

A/N This is a first for me. Give it a chance, read it through then decide if it sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters.

One last warning: this story will cantain femslash. Miley/Lilly. Don't like, don't read.

-------------------------------

It was Friday afternoon and Lilly had just arrived at the Stewarts house to stay the night. It was practically a weekend starting ritual for the girls to have a sleepover. Right now Miley was laying on her bed reading a magazine. Lilly, who was hopped up on Mountain Dew, was in the middle of Miley's bedroom floor landing ollie after ollie on her skateboard.

"Geez, Lilly, I know you're hyper, but can't you find a more quiet way to use all that energy stuff you have." Miley had broken off in the middle of her sentence to use wild hand gestures that made Lilly giggle.

Lilly stopped and grinned at Mileys sentence her thoughts straying. '_I could find a better way to use my energy, but it won't be more quiet...' _

Miley, noticing her friend had grown quiet and still, looked up. "Okay, you got a little to quiet, what's up?"

Lilly now had walked over to Miley's bed and sat down on the edge. Her grin had disappeared and her face turned serious. Lilly turned to face Miley and let her eyes search Miley's looking for some signal to continue. Lilly knew she couldn't tell Miley how she felt about her. At least not yet. She wanted to take this one step at a time.

Lilly looked down and slowly spun the wheels of her skateboard that lay in her lap. Miley's face grew concerned and she leaned closer placing her hand on Lily's knee. Lilly looked up and sighed.

"You know you can talk to me."

"I know Miley, it's just...i don't know." She really didn't know how Miley would react. How could she? They had never talked about something like this.

"Talk to me Lilly. I can't be your best friend if you don't talk to me." '_Why was she using the guilt trip? I have to tell her. It's now or never.'_

"Okay, I've kinda been keeping this a secret...but Miley I have to tell you. I think...I think I may be...well." She drew in a deep breath and she could fell her chest constricting from worry, "I think I may be bisexual."

She said the last part in a rush and she finally breathed just relizing she had been holding her breath. When she looked up, Miley was staring at her with a blank expression. A moment passed before her blank look transformed into one of confusion.

"Wait, Lilly, are you sure?" Lilly just nodded. "I...it's...just...what I'm trying to say is..I still love you."

Lilly's head snapped up. A wide grin firmly in place. "Really, you're okay with it?"

"Well, of course I am Lilly. I mean I was raised in Tennesse, but I'm not _that_ conservative. And besides, I kinda had my suspicions." Her serious face dropped and was replaced with a soft smile.

However, Lilly's face turned panicked. "What? How did you know? I mean do you know about...the other thing?"

"The other thing? I just meant that well, I always knew you were a little different Lilly. But not in a bad way just...special. What other thing were you talking about before?" Miley wasn't worried about what Lilly had to say now. Just curious.

Lilly looked caught off gaurd. "I well..I..erm...I have a ...crush on somebody?"

Miley's brows furrowed. "A crush? Really? Like on a girl?" Lilly nodded. "No way! Who is it?"

Lilly sucked in her breath. No way could she tell her. It could change _everything_. "It's um..well it's...it's Becca!"

"What!" Miley jumped off the bed. "Are you freakin serious? Lilly, you can't...I mean you just can't!"

Now Lilly was confused. She had gotten so scared she just yelled Becca. She didn't think Miley would react this way. Not when she took the other news so well. What was going on?

"I just..I...why not?" Lily looked up at Miley who was still standing wide eyed.

"Well, I mean...you can't. Cause you know." Now it looked like Miley was struggling. "Cause...um...oh...Oliver.. likes her. And...if he found out, he might get mad." Miley was nodding enthusiastically, with a to serious look on her face.

"Okaaay, Miles. First calm down cause Olivers not gonna find out, right?" Lilly hated doing this, but she might as well go along with it now.

"Right." Miley visibly relaxed. Then reached out to offer Lilly help up. Lilly took her hands in her own and stood up next to Miley. Except, well, Miley didn't drop her hands. She held Lilly's hands and just stared at her.

"You know I don't think any less of you because of this. In fact I think more of you. Cause you're brave enough to admit it. You've always been brave. I love you."

Now Miley dropped Lillys hands only to hug her around her waist, pulling her closer. Lilly buried her face in Mileys hair hiding the tears in her eyes. If she could only be as brave as Miley thought she was. One day she thought. _'One day...I will be brave.'_

--------------------------------

A/N: Alright, there you go. Not only my first Hannah Montana fanfic. But my first attempt at Fanfiction ever. Sooo..do I suck? Do I rock? Boo? Yay? Come on people I need feedback. And just to let you know, I have no idea where this is going. I want to continue it, but I want to know where you guys think it should go. Tell me in a review.

(And I don't have spell check, so I have to edit it myself. So sorry for gramatical or spelling errors. I also notice I sometimes switch verb tenses. I personally don't think this is a problem. But if it makes the story confusing or a bother to read, please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. Also, even as much as I'd like to I don't own the song "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne.

A/N: Thank you guys soooo much for the reviews. I wasn't going to update yet. But with the great feedback, i decided to. : )

-------------------

Lilly and Miley could be found later that night jumping around Miley's living room as music blared from the stereo."Hey hey you you! I don't like your girlfriend. No way! No way! I think you need a new one! Hey hey you you! I could be you girlfriend!" Lilly was singing for a change and wasn't half bad.

Miley sang the next part as Lilly danced. " Hey hey you you! I know that you like me! No way! No way! No, it's not a secret! Hey hey you you! I want to be your girlfriend!

After the song ended the girls collapsed in a laughing heap on the floor.

Lilly, after recovering from her laughing fit, was now staring at Miley while smiling. "What's up Lilly?"

"I just, I'm just glad this went okay. I couldn't stand the idea of losing you."

Miley, still smiling, slid over to Lilly and leaned against her. "Well, now you don't have to worry about that." Lilly grinned at Mileys words. Miley had let her accent slide causing her words to have a southern quaility.

"You're not mad about the thing with Becca are you?" Lilly knew she didn't really like the girl, but she had to ask. She wanted to know why Miley had reacted the way she had.

Miley's smile fell when Lilly mentioned Becca and she stood up abruptly. "I wasn't mad! I just...I'm worried, about Oliver I mean." She left a very confused Lilly on the floor and headed toward the stairs, starting up them before Lilly even spoke.

"Wait!" Why was Miley acting this way? Lilly ran up the stairs colliding with Miley at the top as she spun to face her. Miley groaned and opened her eyes finding Lillys face below inches from her own. She noticed Lilly's sharp intake of breath , the light blush on her cheeks, and her hands on her hips..almost carassing. _'What...Lilly's acting sooo..wait..am I doing this to her?But the thing with Becca...was made up!' _Relization dawned on Miley. Lilly had lied! Lilly didn't really like Becca, she liked her!

Her first emotion was anger. Lilly had kept this from her then lied about it. Then worry, what if she was wrong. Lilly had asked about Becca again, what if she was interpreting it wrong? She got an idea. A way to fing out if she _really _liked Becca and if she played it right. It could help her find out if Lilly liked her.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" It seemed Lilly had broken out of her spell.

"Yea, actually I feel alot better." Miley picked herself up off Lilly. She helped Lilly up then looked at her really serious. Miley sighed very dramatically and put her hands over her face. Really working her acting skills.

"What's wrong Miley?"

"Okay okay. I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Especially Oliver!"

"Okay Miles. Don't worry I won't." Man, Lilly was really falling for this.

"Well, I heard some rumors from Ashley and Amber. And everyone knows they know _everything_, but they lie also. So I talked to the source and...well...Becca's bi also.

Lilly's eyes widened. "Whaaa...oh..well. That's... good...I guess."

"And well, now that I know you like her and well, I've seen the looks she gives you." Miley tried not to laugh at Lilly's face. She looked at Miley like she had just grown a human fetus out of the side of her face.

"Llll..looks! What looks!" Lilly was utterly shocked. She couldn't breathe.

"Lilly, don't you see? I was worried if you and Becca became a couple. Well, Oliver would be heartbroken."

"I..er..well.." Lilly was trying to compose herself. How was she going to cover this up?

"Lilly, you're my best friend. And that's why I'm going to do this." Miley was really playing this up. She still had the sad, I'm-you're-best-friend-and-I'm-really-concerned look plastered on her face.

"Do what? What are you going to do?" Miley had already turned and headed down the hallway towards her room. "Miley! Wait! What you going to do!"

It was no use, Miley wasn't listening, she turned the corner into her room and picked up her phone. Lilly, now just entering her room, just stared at her. Miley sat down calmly on her bed, dialed seven digits and waited. It's true, Lilly could have jumped Miley, stole the phone, but she was actually curious as to what Miley was up to.

"Hey Oliver, what's up." Lilly sat there stunned. However, she could only hear Mileys part of the conversation. "Soo..Oliver, I really need to know. Do you still like Becca? Ohhh...really, she likes someone else? Oh, so you'll see her later. Well, tell her to come by cause Lilly and I were talking and.."

BAM! This is were Lilly had enough. She slammed her body into Mileys with enough force to knock the phone from Mileys hands. She picked up the phone and held it to her ear. And heard nothing but a beeping noise. "Huh?" When she looked down at the phone, she relized that the number on the caller ID wasn't Olivers, but just seven random numbers.

"Oww! You dork!"Miley was rubbing several sore places on her body.

"Wait...you tricked me." She didn't sound mad. Just confused.

Miley sighed. "You don't really have a crush on Becca do you?"

"Of course I do." Miley wasn't convinced. "Okay, mabye I don't. "

"Then tell me the truth. Don't ever think I'll judge you."

Miley walked, or more like limped over to Lilly and huged her lightly. "I'm here for you."

"I'm scared that you won't be there forever." Lilly choked out. She wasn't crying, not yet.

"Lilly! Of course I will." Miley tried to pull out of the hug, but this time, Lilly wouldn't let her.

"Miley, I ..." _'Why not. Miley said she wouldn't judge her. And I could say that I'm fine with being her friend, but that's not true. I'll always think of her as something more.' _ "I love you as more than a friend...much more than a friend."

She was scared and worried, but most of all she was exausted. She was emotionally drained. She heard something like a choking sound from Miley. She didn't dare look up. She wasn't sure she'd be able to handle the look of disgust she was sure she'd find.

Miley pulled away slightly. Lilly still held on. If she had to run from this house, she would run knowing she had at least gotten to hold her one last time. Miley roughly took Lilly's chin and forced her to look at her. Lilly now noticed the tears running down her cheeks. "Miley..." She didn't get a chance to speak. Mileys mouth came crushing down on hers. She couldn't breathe, but she really didn't care. Miley brought her hands to Lilly's face, placing her hands on either side of Lilly's neck. Lilly's hands were on Miley's lower back. Pulling her closer. Milly ran her tounge over Lilly's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Which Lilly happily granted. The kiss was crushing, but slow. They didn't want to hurry. After minutes of slow and heated exploration of each other, they pulled apart.

"Miley, I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?" Lilly was breathing heavily.

"I didn't know how to. I mean, I was going to, but then you said you liked Becca. I felt like if I said something, you might figure out how I felt about you." Miley brught her hand to Lilly's face and stroked he cheek gently. Lilly turned into Mileys hand, kissing her palm.

Miley brought Lilly's face to her own. They shared anothe series of short, chaste kisses. "What now?" Miley asked. Her face was flushed. "Well, we could stop...or not." Lilly answerd backing Miley up untill the back of her kness hit the edge of the bed causing her to fall backwards with a happy Lilly in her lap. Lilly placed her hand on Mileys hip and kissed her collarbone. "Wait...I...Lilly.." She wanted to tell Lilly to stop, but Lilly was making that a little to difficult. "I think..we...oh.." Miley closed her eyes. After a second she regained herself. "We've got to slow down!"

Lilly chuckled, sitting up. "I didn't think you'd ever get that out." She leaned forward and placed her lips on Mileys forehead. She rolled off Miley and laid down beside her. Miley turned so that they faced each other and tangled her ams around Lilly. "I want to take this slow."

"I know Miles, it's just. I've wanted you for so long, and now I've finally got you. But what are we going to do now? What about Oliver?" Lilly looked at Miley, her worry evident in her eyes."

"We'll have to take this one step at a time, but as for Oliver. I really don't think he'd mind. How about we all go to the beach tommorow, and we'll tell him then. As for our parents, well, I just don't know."

Lilly nodded. "Okay then."

"So mabye we should get some sleep, we have big day tomorrow." Miley smiled, leaning forward to place a kiss on Lilly's lips.

So the girls fell asleep happily in each other's arms, but how long can it last?

---------------------------------

A/N: dun dun dun...So you guys seem to really like this story. Which is pretty funny cause I'm just making it up as I go along. I like how this went, but I need drama. I have a few ideas, but is there anything any of you would like to happen? Tell me in a review!

There are probably mistakes. I'm a horrible speller, I had to edit this thing with a dictionary! But I tried. -Also, It's hard to update on weekends, so be patient.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, so I kinda gave up writing for a while, but decided to give it another shot and continue this story. I hope its decent and I do have plans to finish it.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Lilly awoke the nest morning to the blinding light stinging her eyes. _Okay, so I'm thinking God was in a real pissy mood when he was like "Let there be light...very very bright light!" _She giggled at her imaginary God rubbing his hands together giving an evil laugh.

The stirring in her arms caught her a little off guard as she had slightly forgotten the events yesterday in her morning fogginess. Miley stretched out still with Lilly's hands around her waist, yawning loudly.

"What're ya laughin at s' early in the mornin?" Lilly just laughed more and snuggled her head in Miley's hair.

"You are so adorable." Lilly pulled back and gave her a small peck on the lips before returning her head to Miley's shoulder.

"Mmmm. You know we've got to tell Oliver today. So that means we will have to get up and take showers and what not." Lilly groaned audibly and turned away covering her head with covers.

"I was with you up untill the getting up part. How about we compromise and sleep in a little bit longer then just take one shower together to make up for the lost time?" Her hopeful smile lit up her face as she turned back to Miley.

"Lilly, I said I wanted to take this slow. Showering together is not at all slow. So please get up and get a move on so I can share a wonderful breakfast with my wonderful girlfriend." She finished with a kiss on Lilly's lips and jumped out of bed quickly to hurriedly take a shower and call Oliver.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHM

Lilly's bad morning mood had worn off after a pancake breakfast and a refreshing shower. Now she felt rather good with Miley at her side standing on the beach with the wind in her hair.

"Oh no, I didn't think Oliver would bring her with him." Lilly turned to Miley to see her brows furrowed together looking worried. She then followed Miley's gaze to see Oliver walking towards them with Becca at his side. He waved to them as his friendly smile fell into place.

Miley sucked in her breath and a look settle in to place. "You know, I really didn't like Becca. I was only pretending, right?" Sensing the jealously, Lilly thought it best to voice this thought.

"I know. But untill you told me the truth I really believed you. Its hard to shake that feeling now." Her words were low as Oliver and Becca had now reached them.

"Hey guys! I hope you don't mind me bringing Becca along. We already had plans to hang out today." Becca shifted nervously and let her eyes switch from Lilly's to Miley's and back again.

"Well, what if I told you that we..." _Come on Miley, spit it out. _"That we...ugh! That we, Lilly and I are a couple." Her eyes fell to the ground. Lilly's eyes flew to Olivers face. He had one cocked eyebrow, but other than that his face was completely blank. Lilly than remembered Becca's presence and was surprised to find a mild look of disguised disgust.

Oliver recovered quickly and stepped forward boldly to envelope the two girls in a tight hug. He laughed as he let the girls go and his smile was bigger than ever. "I can't believe after all the guy drama you two have had, you finally just fall for each other. I'm proud of you two." _Oliver, my best friend, I knew you'd always support me. _Lilly's thoughts were interrupted by Becca's suddenly obnoxious voice.

"Proud? Are you kidding me? Oliver, seriously, they're telling you they're _gay_." Becca didn't even try to disguise her disgust now. She openly sneered at the two girls. After her little outburst she turned on her heel and started down the beach.

"Guys, I'm going to go talk to her, see you later. Becca wait!"

"I can't believe her. How could she be so...so ignorant!" Miley threw her hands in the air at her words as she watched the retreating figures of Oliver and Becca.

"Miley, what if she tells everyone before we're ready?" Lillys voice filled with worry and the apprehensive feeling that she had just gotten rid of returned once again.

She glanced over and took Miley's hand in hers. "I love you, I don't want you to get hurt because of me. We've got to stop her."

"I love you to. This may be hard at first. But a love like ours is worth going through hell for." The utter determination radiated from her and reminded Lilly of an amazon warrior with her head held high and the wind whipping her hair around. Lilly felt herself gathering strength from her girlfriend. _I have the best friend, girlfriend, and lover in the entire world and I can be brave like Miley...for Miley. _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: You guys totally rock, ya know that? Thanks mucho for the reviews. Here's a little drama for you. I've got an idea of how to end it in a chapter or two.

Enjoy.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Miley and Lilly tried to enjoy some time at the beach, but niether was really in the mood.

"Miley, I'm gonna go over to Olivers. If Becca's still with him I want to try and talk to her. Maybe its sunk in now, maybe she was just surprised." Even as Lilly was saying the words, she noticed just how useless they sounded.

"I really don't think it'll help and I wouldn't want you going alone anyway."

"Please let me try Miley. I want to get through to her. She's still our friend, when I remind her of that she'll understand." Miley shook her head causing her brown locks to fall over her shoulders, but after looking directly into Lilly's puppy dog eyes she gave a big sigh.

"Ok, please don't do anything rash or get into any trouble though, please?" Lilly's smile slid into place as Miley relented. Pressing her lips firmly onto Miley's for just a few seconds she pulled away abruptly and dashed away towards Olivers. _I can do this, I can fix this. Come on Truscott. I will be brave. _

Luckily, Olivers house wasn't far from where they had been at the beach and she reached it before she was even out of breath. On her way up the steps she heard footsteps around the side of Oliver's house. Thinking it might be Oliver, she hopped off the porch and around the side. Rounding the corner she was surprised to find Becca herself heading towards the alley between the fences that seperated the row of houses from the next.

"Hey! Becca wait up!" The brunette stopped and turned to meet Lilly's gaze. As Lily neared she saw the emotions pass quickly in Becca's face; surprise, anger,and,...worry?

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was bitter and edged aith anger.

"I wanted to talk to you..explain, or something." Lilly pleaded with her voice and eyes. Her and Becca had once been good friends. If she could just get through.

"I don't care what you have to say. Actions speak louder than words, and you showed enough back there." Her voice had cracked slightly. As though she were fighting tears.

"Becca," Lilly spoke softly. "please...I'm still me. I'm exactly the same as I was yesterday, but now you just know something more about me. What Miley and I have is something that shouldn't have to be hid or defended." Lilly stopped to suck in a deep breath and look up suddenly relizing that Becca had been crying silently. The tears rolled down her cheeks freely, and now her choking sobs could be heard.

"Then why..why do I have to hide!" She fell to her knees in front of Lilly with her face in her hands.

"Oh..Becca." Lilly stooped down to place her hand on Beccas back and just sat with her untill her sobs subsided after about five minuted or so. Lilly took out her cell phone and called Miley to let her know what had happened and asked her to come to Oliver's.

A few minutes later Miley arrived at Olivers at sat in his room with Lilly waiting for Oliver to come back in with Becca.

"She said she wanted to talk to Oliver first."

"Oh, ok. So, what do you think she meant exactly." Mily pondered aloud and turned toward Lilly.

"I have an idea, but I'd rather her explain herself. You know, in case I'm wrong." However, they didn't have long to wait. Because just then Becca came in, her face seemed somewhat shameful as she kept her head down with a worried looking Oliver at her heels.


End file.
